Forever
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Plot: : Bella is new to Forks and on her first day she meets the Cullens, a family that keep to themselves mostly but the smallest of the family takes an interest in her then she meets Esme and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Bella is new to Forks and on her first day she meets the Cullens, a family that keep to themselves mostly but the smallest of the family takes an interest in her, and Bella doesn't know why until she meets their older sister Esme then things start falling into place, for Bella it's like she can't get Esme out of her head and for Esme it's like she can finally move on from Carlisle

**AN: this doesn't belong to me, well apart from the plot it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, also there are a few changes like Carlisle being gone which will be explained and some other things too, oh this is also femslash don't like it don't read it that's all I have to say, oh and don't review and say _this wouldn't happen in the book _or _Carlisle and Esme wouldn't break up ever_ because well this is my story and if you do say it then you will be getting a comment back on my next chapter so be warned anyways on with the story.**

CHAPTER ONE-THE CULLEN CHILDREN

It was strange being away from my mum, though I was the adult in our relationship I would still miss the way she would ring up and ask where a certain thing was because she would have forgotten where she put it, but I needed to get away, Charlie offered to have me until I finished school, I agreed it would be nice to spend some time with my dad I hadn't seen him much in the last couple of years and I missed him (not that I would tell him that).

Alas I had been her a full two days, and it rained. Constantly. I hated it, I was used to the sun, rain made me sad and depressed but I couldn't dwell on that now, I needed to concentrate on where the exit is for the school, this place was only small I could drive round it hundreds of times before the day was over but finally I made it to school, I was happy most of the other cars, well except one were old bangers like mine I parked near a shiny Volvo, grabbed my bag and headed out.

Like Forks the school was small, there were two buildings and the parking lot, I sighed as I ran inside to avoid the rain which was only getting heavier, once I got inside people were running around and joking around I avoided them as best I could.

It then fell silent, I looked up and a group of what I could only call models were walking down the hallway, people watched them and moved out of their way they didn't even say thank you they just glared, well one didn't, a small girl she reminded me of a pixie she had a smile on her face but then the strangest thing happened, she looked over at me then froze, her face went blank, the guy next to her stopped and waited for her, the bronze haired guy looked frozen, his eyes wide his eyes found mine he snarled slightly then turned and walked away.

The pixie girl seemed to shake herself and the smile was back on her face and brighter than before, she whispered something to the others then started walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Bella" I was too shocked to reply, I looked over her shoulder and saw that the others were looking at us in shock.

"Yeah I do, how do you know that?" I asked focussing on Alice and not the others Alice just shrugged, looped her arm through mine and began walking me to the office.

"So how do you like Forks then?" Alice asked as we waited for the receptionist to come back.

I shrugged, it wasn't anything special then again my moving here was kind of forced not that I minded I didn't, I mean my mum missed Phil and I wanted to get to know my dad a bit better so kill two birds with one stone.

"Its fine I guess, its just always raining" I replied Alice laughed and nodded "but other than that I could get used to being here" I added.

"Well that's good because although I love Rosalie she isn't best friend material" Alice replied "and I think you and I will become great friends" she looked at her watch and sighed "we should get to our first class it looks like the girl isn't coming back yet"

"Alice I don't know any of my classes" I pointed out Alice just rolled her eyes and jumped over the counter with ease she opened one of the files and pulled out a piece of paper, she then jumped back over the counter and handed it to me.

"Oh thanks" I grinned "well I have English first" Alice nodded, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our first lesson.

The day went by quickly, Alice only left my side when she had a different lesson to me, she also made me promise to sit with her at lunch, I hadn't made many friends so I couldn't refuse so here I was with a tray full of food whilst Alice had nothing

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked her as I tucked into my salad Alice shook her head comically, I looked over her shoulder to see that the bronze haired guy was back and glaring at me "Why does he keep glaring at me?" She asked pointing over to Edward, who seemed to take offence to her pointing and snarled her.

"That's Edward, ignore him we all do" his glare turned to Alice as if he heard her, the big guy sitting with the blond laughed and gave Edward a dig in the arm.

"Right what about the others?" I continued Alice smirked.

"Well the bigger guy is Emmett, he is mine and Edwards brother, the blond haired girl is Rosalie she is our step cousin and the other blond is Jasper he is my boyfriend" she had a proud smile on her face as she said that, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Who looks after you then?" I asked curiously, her eyes seemed to flash but I wasn't sure with what before she sat forward resting on her arms.

"Rosalie's sister, their mother took us all in and Esme said she would look after us when they died" Alice explained, that was nice of her.

"That's nice of her" I replied Alice nodded.

"Yeah her husband left her about a year ago so it's just been us and her" Alice smirked, I wasn't sure what she was smirking at but I didn't ask why soon the bell for lunch ended Alice stood quickly but gracefully and took my tray for me she threw it in the trash and was soon beside me again "what class do you have now?" She asked I looked at the strip of paper in my pocket.

"Biology" I replied Alice made a face "What?" I asked she looked behind her to see Edward was following us.

"You have Edward in your class" she chuckled, "good luck" she sung as she skipped off when she walked me to biology.

It was just my luck that the only available seat was next to Edward he looked at me with another glare, seriously that boy needs a good kick up the back side or at least have the stick taken out of it, I made my way over and threw my bag under the desk, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward move away so he was practically sitting near the window, I didn't dwell on it much as the teacher began the lesson.

I could feel his eyes on me for most of the lesson the look of hate burnt into the side of my head what had I ever done to him?

Thankfully before I could ask him the bell went for the end of the day once I packed all my things away and left, Alice was stood outside leaning against the lockers with Jasper I smile at him in which he nods his head in response.

"Bella come to our house tonight" Alice bombarded me straight away, I look over at Jasper who smiled showing his perfect white teeth "or after school will be better we can take your car" she added.

I wasn't sure about what to say, I hardly know these people but it would be better than sitting in my room all night whilst my dad watched the game so I pulled out my phone and sent him a message to say I would be home later.

"Sure sounds fun" I reply, Alice loops her arm through mine and we all walk to the car as it was the end of the school day.

Alice suggested that Jasper drive as he knows where he is going which left me and Alice to talk.

We got past the woods, and parked up at a huge house, it looked so bright and amazing, this family must be rich, the silver Volvo was parked up so I guessed Alice's family were home already, Jasper held the door open as we walked inside as I thought it was so bright, and surrounded by tree's and forest it made it look nice.

"Welcome to the family home Bella" Alice giggled Jasper smirked at his girlfriends antics as I heard someone in the kitchen.

"Who is in the kitchen?" I asked I notice Alice and Jasper share a look.

"That's Esme go and say hi" Alice finally replied, I nodded and followed them into the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmett were helping with what ever was being done, they looked up when they saw me and smiled my eyes looked round until they landed on a woman with Auburn hair when she looked over at me my breath caught in my throat, the woman was beyond beautiful her lips were ruby red and her eyes golden like the rest of them she was taller than me by a few inches.

But it felt like she was where I belonged that this woman would protect me from anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to **_**Aliyah81 **_**for the first review, I know it is a little fast but I'm not good with being slow so I just jump right into it, but don't worry other things will happen except Bella and Esme there are lots of things like the Volturi, Carlisle how will he take the fact that his ex has moved on now, and what is up with Edward, I have to point out that I don't really like him or Carlisle they are just too perfect so I am going to change them a bit but thank you for reading **

**AN2: It was pointed that I made a mistake I have now fixed it and hope it makes more sense, also if anyone wants to be my Beta please let me know as soon as! **

CHAPTER TWO

ESME'S POV

It has been hard, I will admit that, my life before I was a vampire wasn't perfect and it seems my life as a vampire won't be either, my ex husband saw to that, I wanted to hate him, the man made me into this monster this thing and then he left me just like that for Tanya Denali what kind of man does that?

I tried hating him, for a long time I wouldn't speak his name but soon I realised that it wasn't by choice, we were very like the werewolves who had their imprinting we too had our own version, we couldn't love anyone else but our soul mate, usually we meet as vampire's because it is stronger then but it has been known to happen to a human once or twice but it was rare.

The front door opened and I could hear Alice and Jasper, I gasped when I heard a beating heart, I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett who just smiled I decided to just continue chopping the food, I know we don't eat but Alice said there would be a guest an by the heartbeat I am assuming this guest is human.

When Alice walked in I was hit with a mouth watering scent, I licked my lips quickly after a few seconds I looked up and saw the most amazing eyes looking at me, when I took the rest of the person in I noticed it was a girl and she was from school, I looked over the girls shoulder and saw Alice give me a big smile.

BELLA POV

The woman was gorgeous she looked to young to be a mother but then again saying that she looked like the motherly type, Rosalie and Emmett were stood next to her, Emmett had a huge smile on his face and Rosalie even though she tried to hide it I could see the small up turn of her lip.

"Esme this is Bella she is new to Forks" Alice began Mrs Cullen turned fully and gave me a smile that sent a tingle through my whole body I had to look away in case she saw how it made me feel.

"Hello Miss Bella" Mrs Cullen began her voice was soft like velvet and it made me feel all warm inside "welcome to our home" she added as an after thought.

"It's beautiful Mrs Cullen" I began and it was the set out was amazing the woman must be rich.

"Please call me Esme" Mrs Cullen replied I blushed and nodded "I am cooking Italian for you is that ok?" she asked me I nodded quickly Alice then grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to show Bella the house" she said in a tone that was trouble I thought I saw a look of disappointment then anger on Esme's face but I must have been wrong why would she be angry she didn't know me and I was Alice's well friend.

As I was thinking about Esme's reaction Alice had managed to drag me into the front room, she was telling me about how Esme had decorated this home whilst she was getting over her ex husband.

"What happened between them?" I asked trying to keep my jealousy to a minimum I thought I saw a smirk on Alice's face but when I looked again it was neutral.

"He left her for someone else, our cousin actually they live in Alaska, it was brutal he just told her he didn't love her anymore and left, Esme was devastated Rosalie was ready to hunt him down and kill him" Alice explained I began feeling sorry for Esme that is a cruel thing to do "Edward was the only one who was defending him we all told him to go with our father then but he wouldn't" Alice finished.

"That's cruel" I whispered, it was strange but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach something that made me so angry I pushed it to the side, I know from watching bad TV that getting involved with your friends mother is never a good thing even if the woman was near enough my age.

Alice showed me the rest of the house Jasper followed but said nothing Edward had got back home when Alice had finished with the tour and like the rest of the day he snarled me, I could swear I heard a growl but I must have imagined it because the family didn't have a dog that I knew of.

"So that is basically the house" Alice finished as we settled in the kitchen, there was a plate of hot food waiting for me, I noticed none of the others had plates I blushed as they watched me.

"Aren't you all going to eat?" I asked before I picked up my fork and started, as soon as the food was in my mouth I melted, it was so good Esme was a very good cook, I looked up and noticed it was only me and her in the room she was washing the pans she used she had her back to me so I took the time to have a good look at her, she had an hour glass figure but it looked so toned, she was pale like the others in her family and her hair was curly and full bodied (not that I know what that means) but it looked amazing all the same.

"How is the food Miss Bella?" Esme asked as she finished the dishes and turned to look at me I blushed at having nearly being caught staring.

"It's really good Mrs- I mean Esme" I replied blushing at my stumble Esme smiled, it lit up her whole face and made her look more beautiful than before.

I finished my food and got up to wash my plate but Esme grabbed it off me before I could, I went to protest but she turned away and was away again washing she began humming under her breath as she did so, I glanced down at my watch and sighed, she must have heard me because she turned to look at me.

"Something the matter?" She asked softly drying her hands.

"I have to go my dad will be home soon" I said in a dim way, she seemed sad for a minute but soon nodded "Should I say goodbye to Alice?" I asked, she hadn't come back for a while Esme smiled.

"It's ok Bella I will tell her you had to go don't worry" she told me I nodded.

"Well goodbye Esme" I whispered I turned to leave until she stopped me.

"Goodbye Mi Bella" I smiled and was nearly skipping towards my truck, I stopped dead however when I saw Edward leaning against it, his arms folded across his chest, when he saw me come out he pushed himself up and walked towards me a cold look on his face.

"Edward" I began he put his hand up to shut me up, I took offence to that, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"I will say this only once Miss Swan" he began his voice cold "Stay away from my family, soon my father will see sense and come back and I don't want you to ruin it" with that he pushed past me and walked into the house, he shut the door without a glance back.

I was stood rooted to the spot, the threat didn't scare me but the colour of his eyes did, they were pitch black, shakily I got into my truck and began driving back home those black eyes still in my head, something wasn't right about that and I intended to find out what it was.


End file.
